


Rule Breakers

by sniperscythes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is missing one night, so Ruby and Weiss set off to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever - any comments would be helpful!

“Weiss! Weeeeeeeeiss!” Ruby whispered harshly, breaking the silence of their room.

“Ruby, it’s two am. What do you want? We have to be up in four hours!” Weiss muttered back, sighing at the younger girl.

“Weiss, Blake’s not here! What if she went off trying to find the White Fang again?” Ruby was leaning over the edge of her bunk now, wide eyes barely visible in the dark. Weiss glanced over at the other bunk, seeing that, yes, there was indeed a distinct lack of the Faunus in the the lower bed, instead replaced by a mass of pillows and blankets. Blake had gradually taken to hoarding whatever spares she could find in other rooms, usually as she destroyed at least one a week. Once, Yang had decided it would be funny to sneak up on Blake while she was reading and shout ‘Boo!', causing Blake to shriek and tear a hole straight through the blanket that had been tucked over her knees. Apparently being part cat meant slightly sharper nails than your average person.

Weiss scanned the room, silently hoping Blake was merely reading in a corner somewhere. When no other sign of life presented itself, she groaned, swinging out of bed and motioning for Ruby to do the same.

“Should we wake Yang up?” she asked, gesturing towards a mop of blonde hair barely visible above the blankets. Ruby shook her head.

“She’ll kill us if we try. Last time I got her up before she needed to be, Crescent Rose almost ended up in a river.” Ruby shivered at the thought of something happening to her precious sniper scythe. The pair grabbed their clothes, hurriedly moving out into the corridor.

“If I were a Faunus, where would I go…?” Ruby wondered aloud. Weiss bit down on the automatic response that she was used to. ‘ _You are not your family. You are not your father._ ’ she repeated harshly to herself. Her family barely liked her aim to become a huntress in the first place, let alone her new-found kinship with the Faunus population - or at a small part of it.

They walked in silence, retrieving their weapons from their lockers along the way. Beacon had a ‘no locked doors’ policy, along students essential free roam. Only weaponry that did not belong to the students was ever out of reach outside school hours.

“Where to first, Weiss?” Ruby whispered, aware they probably shouldn’t be out at two in the morning. Ozpin probably wouldn’t mind, but Glynda would have them in detention for a week. Weiss shrugged. “How about we just look around the school first? Wouldn’t do us any harm.”

“Okay!” Ruby grinned, and ran off towards the library. Weiss rolled her eyes, and followed behind her. It was a likely hideaway for Blake, but at two am? Cats may have strange sleeping patterns, but surely even Blake could appreciate the necessity to be awake for school. Weiss watched Ruby practically dance down the hall, grinning fondly. Ruby had a way of making everything she did look like an art, although Weiss would never admit her affection for the younger girl. Her stoic upbringing saw to that.

She was suddenly shocked out of her reverie by a loud crashing noise, and the sight of the red-clad girl lying face down, having tripped over a table of all things. Ruby lay still for a moment, sparking worry in Weiss’ chest, before groaning and flipping over to lie on her back. Weiss’ concern quickly flipped to irritation.

“You dolt! We have to be quiet, do you want someone to find us?” Weiss glared down at Ruby, hands on her hips. Ruby’s cheeks were flushed, and she stared innocently up at Weiss, a puppy-like expression on her face.

“Don’t worry Weiss! We’re waaaaay too far from the rest of the school.” Ruby leaped up, grabbing Crescent Rose, before snatching Weiss’ hand. “Look Weiss, the library’s just down here!” she called behind her, dragging the Schnee girl behind her. Weiss’ face had become almost an equal shade of red to Ruby’s clothes, staring at their joined hands. Physical contact was hardly unusual within Team RWBY, especially not from the two vibrant sisters, but somehow this was different.

Before she knew it, Ruby had let go, going instead to creak open the library door. Weiss missed the warmth immediately, but a similar warmth was blooming in her chest instead. The pair slipped inside, gazing at the expanse of shelves around them. How on earth would they begin to look for Blake, if she even was here? Weiss settled on a strategic approach.

“Ruby,” she whispered. “Go to that end and start looking from there. I’ll go the other way.” She motioned left and right respectively. Ruby nodded, and they parted, Weiss heading down the side to begin from the end of the library. Weiss could barely see, and muttering Blake’s name go no response. She ducked between two shelves, peering around to the alcove at the end of the row. Suddenly, a thump came from behind her, and she spun around to see Ruby standing guiltily over a pile of books that now lay on the floor.  
“There’s..uh..no-one on that side?” She said, smiling guiltily. Weiss merely sighed, and began to pick up the books.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that right? How we have never been killed on a mission yet is beyond me…” Weiss grumbled half-heartedly. She was slowly gaining back control of her thumping heart, which she suspected was not from being frightened, when the loud creaking of the door broke the tension of the air. Ruby all but leaped at Weiss, who pulled her into the alcove and up against the cold stone of the wall.

“Quiet, Ruby! If it’s a teacher, we don’t wanna get caught!” Weiss hissed at Ruby, who was attempting to see the door. The alcove was cramped, and while Weiss was tucked up to the side, Ruby was basically sitting on her lap. Weiss tried not to think about that too much. They sat in silence, listening for any other sounds, but heard nothing. Weiss was about to insist Ruby move, for fear of embarrassing herself, when a quiet but amused voice spoke up from a few metres away.

“Having fun, you two?” Blake stood at the end of the row of shelves, the outline of a mug visible in her hand.  
“Blake! You’re okay!” Ruby was grinning, waving at the Faunus. Blake inclined her head in acknowledgement.

“Of course I am. What are you guys doing here, though? Or do I not want to know?” she asked, smirking. Weiss balked, stuttering out any excuse she could think of. Ruby cut her off. “You weren’t in bed, so we came looking for you because we thought that maybe you had gone looking for the White Fang again, which was bad but we figured to look in school first and you’re usually in the libra-“ Weiss clamped a hand over her mouth. Blake laughed softly.

“I’m fine, I just couldn’t sleep, so I went to go get hot chocolate. Then I heard some weird sounds coming from the library, so I figured I’d check it out, but turns out it was just you guys. I guess we can all go to bed now, huh?” Weiss mumbled an affirmative, and watched as Blake wandered off, unmoving as the door creaked once again.  
“Uh. Weiss? You can, um, let go of me now.” Unknowingly, Weiss had Ruby’s arm in a vice-like grip, and quickly let go, apologising hurriedly. Ruby simply laughed, relaxing against Weiss’ chest.

“We should sneak around more often. It’s fun. You’re not so pro-rules anymore. I like it.” Ruby whispered, smiling up at Weiss, who forgot how to breathe suddenly. Ruby seemed to notice, and leant back up again, watching Weiss carefully before slowly moving forwards. Weiss’ mouth was briefly covered with the same heat that was flaring in her chest, and she felt her heart that had been made to fit her family name thaw a little. As soon as the kiss had started, it was over, and Ruby was leaping onto the floor again, pulling Weiss along with her. This time, Weiss’ cheeks were definitely red with adrenaline, and she was pulled into Ruby’s dance all the way back to their room. Blake had long since fallen asleep, and the pair giggled as they fell into Weiss’ bed together. As the excitement gave way to sleep, Weiss decided that maybe breaking the rules was not as bad as she had been led to believe.

—

“Awwww! How adooooorable!” Yang’s brash tones broke both Ruby and Weiss from sleep. Ruby immediately covered her face with her hands, and groaned up at her sister.  
“Yaaaaaang, noooooo. It’s too early for you to be mean.” Ruby whined. Yang laughed and patted Ruby on the head. Weiss decided to avoid the situation entirely and buried her face in Ruby’s back, pulling herself tighter against the younger girl.  
“Ruby, it’s time to get up anyway. That’s what you get for being up so late!” Yang waggled her eyebrows and sniggered. Both Ruby and Weiss groaned, before smiling at each other, and pulling themselves up to prepare for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com


End file.
